Shower Sex
by Welcome-to-my-Island
Summary: Soul walks in on Maka taking a shower. What do they do and who interrupts them? btw, its not blair. :D LEMON! LEMON! LEMON!


_**Author's Note**_

_**Hello fellow weapons and meisters! I am here with a Lemon! it took me while to type this and sorry for not updating my other stories, writer's block and i just lost inspiriation... i'll finish them but just... not now. :D I wrote this because of a dream i had... All of my friends and everyone from Soul Eater had a truth or dare thing at my neighbor's house and it went on till 8 in the morning. After that, i went back to my house to take a shower and Soul and I had sex in the shower... i cried when i woke up... because it really didn't happen. Well, considering the fact that i am 13 and wrote a very lemony lemon, i did my best after reading lots and lots of other oneshots. and before you say that i shouldn't be reading that, you probably read them too. :D **_

_**Its a 3000 word oneshot. have fun reading the smutty, lemony goodness that i conjured up for you! :D **_

**_-SoulEaterEvans'Girlfriend_**

* * *

I half-dragged Soul back to our dorm room, his limp arm hanging from my shoulder. We had defeated a Kishin only moments ago, it being stronger than most that we encounter, Soul got pretty beat up. But in the end, we collected the egg and reported to Shiningami-sama, who said to take a week off of death scythe duty. I had nodded and tried my best to carry Soul, but the fact that he was so weak from the battle and he didn't have the strength to change into his weapon form, I was forced to drag him.

I sighed as I approached the viridian door and inserted the key into the lock. I turned the brass knob and stepped into our dimly lit room. Dropping the keys on the kitchen counter, I pulled Soul on to the couch and took his jacket, along with his shoes, off. He groaned as he fell down, cuddling up with the pillow next to his head, making him look more child-like. His eyes were closed, making it impossible for me to melt into his gorgeous ruby red eyes, the ones that bore into my soul. His chest was slowly going up down, showing signs of life. I leaned in and kissed his forehead before I headed to my room for a change of clothes.

The house felt empty now a days, Blair had left us for a man she met in South America and without a penny to her name. She sent postcards, saying that she has fallen in love and her whoring days are over, and I was happy for her, in every way possible.

I grabbed a matching set of button up red and black flannel pajamas and a change of underwear before I grabbed a soft, green towel before I took a step into the bathroom. It had obsidian tiles all along the walls and floor, held together with white grout. The metallic shower head stood next to the clear sink and the porcelain toilet. It was a five by five bathroom, so it was pretty small, and considering the fact that it was a lot like an Asian home, the bathroom had no stall for the shower.

I undressed and put all my dirty clothing in the laundry basket the rested against the wall between the sink and the door. I grabbed the shower head that was dangling from the faucet and hung it back up on to the hook. I grasped the handle and turned on the hot water, to soothe my tense muscles from the fucked up battle. The water ran down my back, easing my tension. I closed my eyes and let the steam kick up. I rubbed my neck and grabbed the bottle of shampoo next to me. I used color care shampoo, it smelled of white tea and raspberries and I needed it, considering the fact that I was not a natural blonde, but a brunette.

I was in the middle of rinsing all the suds out of my hair when I heard a door open and close. I had shampoo in my eyes, making it impossible for me to open my eyes. I rubbed them and opened my eyes to see a half-naked figure standing in front of me. I gasped in shock and stumbled back, trying to cover myself.

"Soul! W-why the fuck are you in here!" I covered my chest and turned my back towards him.

"I had to take a piss! I didn't know that you were taking a shower! I thought you were washing your hands!" I heard him say from behind me.

I turned back to see Soul looking away and closing his eyes. He was shirtless, wearing a pair of black boxers with skulls, and nothing else. His back was chiseled, rippling with every move that he made. The boxers hung dangerously low on his hips, showing me his lower back. I walked over to him, putting both my arms down. I came up from behind him, wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into an embrace.

"You smell and you need to take a shower." I hugged him and pushed my breasts up against his back. I _was_ flat-chested, before I actually hit puberty and went up from an A cup to a C cup. I felt him shudder before he turned and met my gaze. I fell into those gems that were embezzled into his head. His white locks hung in his face, slightly covering his eyes. He smiled at me with his shark tooth grin.

"Sure, I could use one." He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Are you going to wear my flannel pajamas that have been missing for the past month?" I couldn't stop the blush from creeping up my face.

"Yeah… umm… sorry about that." I lowered my head and bit my lip. I felt embarrassed, the fact that he pointed out the pajamas.

I felt a warm hand come grab my chin, rubbing the side of my jaw; he stood there with a lust filled gaze, making my knees go weak. Soul leaned in, caressing my lips with his own. His soft lips on mine made static electricity run up and down my body. I slid my hand up his back, settling in his hair, and playing with a few stray white locks. He leaned in even more and kissed me, slow and very subtle. I kissed him back whole heartedly, enjoying the taste of him. Soon enough, I felt the same hands slide down my sides and settle on my lower back. I giggled and licked his lip playfully, causing him to gasp. It was enough time to slide my tongue in and fight with him.

The steam had kicked up in the bathroom, making both our bodies' slick with sweat and water. I pulled away and looked at him, seeing that lust filled gaze, still lingering in his eyes.

I gave him a light peck on the lips before I slowly slid down, kneeling in front of his boxers. I was still a virgin; my V-card hadn't been stolen yet. But I knew that if it was someone, it would have to be Soul. Looping my fingers on the waistband of his boxers, I slowly dragged them down, making Soul blush from above me. The wet fabric clung to his waist and didn't let go, making it difficult for me to take them off of him.

I saw a blade pop out of his finger and slowly slice the now ruined piece of fabric. I was thankful for that, and ripped off his boxers in one tug.

There, his length was in my face, a shocking ten inches. I had never seen a guy's… you-know… and this was new for me! I gulped, feeling heat rise, settle, and show on my face.

"You sure you want to do that?" Soul's voice averted my attention from his length to his face, half covered by his snow white hair.

"Yeah, I do." I smirked, trying not to show my nervousness. I looked back down and took a deep breath. _Now or never. _ I grabbed him firmly and started to pump slowly, trying to get a feel for what I was supposed to do. Soul moaned ever so slightly, showing me that I was actually doing something right on my first try. I exerted a bit more pressure and twisted my hand to the left, making him squeal, which I did not believe was possible. I giggled and licked the tip with caution, seeing that it was the right thing to do at that time. Soul bucked, groaning about how good it felt. He was calling out my name as a moan, cussing, or just plain old groaning. I started to lick more and was soon, deep throating him without gagging. Thank sweet Shinigami-sama that I was terrific when it came to gag-reflexes, so I wouldn't throw-up with him, still in my mouth. His hands were at my hair now, pulling and pushing my head with every stroke. I was cupping his balls, teasing him ever-so-slowly. I was going really fast till I felt him twitch in my mouth. I slowed down and took him out of my mouth. I kissed the head gently, stroked it a few more times till Soul called out my name.

"Maka, don't tease me like that… i-it kills me…" I heard him gasp from above me. It must have really taken a lot of energy out of him. He was panting, wincing too. I shrugged and attacked him one more time, wanting the feel of his cock inside of my mouth. I stared to suck, _hard, _and it wasn't long till he twitched again and again.

"M-Maka, i-I'm gonna..." He never finished his sentence.

I felt the warm, sticky fluid, pool in my mouth and settle. It was really salty, resisting the urge to spit it out; I swallowed with a thick throat.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, the taste of his cum still lingering in my mouth. I stuck my tongue out at him, playfully, and slowly coming back up, trailing my finger across his muscles. He shuddered from underneath my finger tip, making my finger slide off the faint white line.

I finally traced his strong jaw and put both my hands in his hair and entwined my fingers. I put my lips on his, almost teasingly, slightly brushing up against it, trying at all costs to keep us from going into a full-blown make out session.

Soul growled and put his forehead against me.

"That's it missy, you did me, I'm gonna do you." I didn't know if I should have been scared or excited but I had no time to choose because I was pushed on to the toilet seat. I sat there in shock as Soul stood in front of me, looking down at me. He fell to _his _knees and put both my legs on his shoulders. He chuckled mischievously and grinned like a hyena.

"Yummy." He put his head between my legs and started to tease my soft spot by licking it carefully, _very _carefully. I moaned in pleasure, which earned me a growl from Soul. He licked softly, biting it gently. I tried not to sigh, but it slipped out of my mouth.

"Gyah, Soul!" He sucked it hard and didn't show any sign of easing the tension. I felt the lower part of my stomach heat up and twist painfully.

I looked down at him and saw those red gems stare back at me intently. I bit my lip, trying to keep the moans and groans in. Soon, I felt something enter me. Soul started pumping me with his finger slowly while rubbing my clit with his thumb at the same time. I had entered ecstasy a long time ago, but this, this was heaven, and with my own personal devil.

He pushed another finger in and started to pump faster, starting to flick and tease my clit again. He made a scissor motion with his fingers, stretching me out till I couldn't go any further. He slowed down and rammed a third finger in, making me scream.

"Fuck, Soul!" I was gasping for air and it didn't help, especially when he was constantly ramming into you, without any sign of release.

I knew that I was going to come soon, and soon was an understatement. I felt my insides twitch violently before I hit my climax and all the pleasure that was stored up inside me.

"Soul!" I half-mewled, half-yelped. Soul looked at me with a puzzled look, and shook it off before he leaned over me.

"I swear, you're becoming more like Blair, next thing you know, you'll want our honeymoon to be in South America!" Oh my sweet fucking Shinigami. He said _honeymoon,_ and that was really interesting too. His face turned bright red, standing up and looking away. I smiled and sat up straight and messed up his sex hair even more.

"Psh, forget South America, let's go to Bora Bora instead!" I smiled and turned serious all of a sudden. I still wanted him, even though he brought up marriage, I still wanted to get fucked senseless by the sexy albino hovering over me. I stood up, grabbed his hands, and put them on my breasts, slowly massaging them.

Soul gasped and kept on rubbing his hands over the soft mounds of flesh. He leaned in and took the right one into his mouth, sucking lightly and biting it lightly. I whined, the feeling taking over my senses. Breathing heavily, I put my hands on Soul's back and lightly raked my nails across his back, eliciting a guttural moan from the back of his throat. He quickly changed and started to put my left one in while massaging the now raw breast.

He released his mouth from my breast with a light pop. Taking in the situation, I grabbed his length that was right underneath me and stroked it a good amount of times, just enough to make him stiff, but not too much.

"M-Maka…" His eyes were closed, drifting off slowly.

"Soul, its time, don't you think?" I smirked, earning a grin from my lover.

"You really want to? It's about time." I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Get on your knees. Now." I was shocked, the fact that Soul was actually taking charge like that.

I did what he told me to do and got on all fours. Pulling all my hair to the side, I looked back and saw Soul holding his dick firmly, a few inches away from my entrance. I took a deep breath, completely forgetting that he didn't know that I was a virgin. He was bound to figure it out, because it wasn't long till I felt something push up against me, slowly sliding in. I felt my insides clench, trying to push out the foreign invader.

"Fuck, you are so tight Maka!"

I was too busy with trying to keep my tears in when I felt unimaginable pain.

Soul stopped pushing and looked at me with a shocked look, his mouth gaping open.

"Umm… You were still a vir-"I silenced him by reaching my hand back and putting my index finger on his swollen lips.

"Not any… more…" I winced because of the pain. "But since we started, why stop?" I gave a weak laugh before Soul chuckled and grinned with those sharp teeth penetrating the misty air.

"Fine by me."

He kept on pushing and the pain slowly faded into pleasure, filling me up from head to toe. He stopped, we both took a breather before I felt Soul slide out me the slightest and push back in. I groaned in pleasure before he started to go faster and harder, slamming into me with each thrust. I felt him deep in my abdomen, making my insides twitch like crazy.

"So… ul…" I moaned out, gasping heavily.

"Maka, w-why are you so fucking tight? I'm not gonna last long like th-this." Soul stuttered, still pounding into me.

I felt myself getting close, and I knew that Soul was too. He started to twitch and slam into me harder and faster. I felt myself getting ready to come, but I was determined to bring Soul down with me.

"I'm gonna-" I couldn't finish because I twitched, violently and came right then and there.

Soul gave one more thrust and felt him spaz within me, shooting his baby gravy inside me. I felt the seed fill up my womb. He slowly slid out of me, taking his time. I took a deep breath as he pulled out completely.

We both sat there, not saying anything until the water shut off all of a sudden.

_Ring Ring!_

"Oh shit! It's Shinigami-sama! Hide Soul!" I pushed him away as I got my green bath towel and wrapped it around me hastily.

The foggy mirror cleared up, changing to show the Death Room. Shinigami-sama stood there with my good-for-nothing father standing next to him.

"Maka-chan, why were you taking such a long shower? You know the rules at Shibusen say that you can't have a shower longer than three hours. I thought you knew that Maka-chan!" _Holy fuck! We were in here for three hours?_ His mask changed shape, making him look mad. "Well, can't be helped. But what were you doing?"

I blushed and looked at Spirit, he was looking at me intently and stroking his invisible beard, and as if he found out what I was doing, a light bulb flashed.

His face was as red as his hair.

"You were having sex with Soul, weren't you?" Smoke was coming out of his ears and nose.

I fidgeted and looked back at the corner of the room where soul was putting on his missing flannels. He got his pants and shirt on but left the shirt unbuttoned, showing off his scar.

"You figured it out?" Soul scratched his head before I slammed a book onto his head. "Where do you get the books from?" He asked, groaning and rubbing his head frantically.

"Hmph… it was in the drawer. I keep book everywhere, don't you know that?" I glared down at him.

"You defiled my beautiful angel… Soul Eater Evans! I will have your head!" Spirit ranted on about how he would kill him later that night when Shinigami-sama shut him up with a well-executed Reaper chop.

"Sorry about that Maka-chan. Well then, have a nice night!" the mirror faded back into its original state.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed, shall we Soul?"

"Fine by me." Damn his shark tooth grin.

* * *

_**So... review and i might end up writing another lemon. Reviews help boost my confidence. Review... or i'll eat your soul. :D**_


End file.
